


A Different Ending

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Men Crying, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: So I wrote this back in season one or two of z nation and never posted it. It's a just another sad and short story.





	A Different Ending

Mack had seen the man with the machete. He saw Addy standing there too. Mack started running towards Addy, but couldn't get to her in time. "Addy!" He yelled frantically trying to warn her.

Addy turned around quickly hearing Mack yell in that tone, but it was to late. The man drove the machete into her abdomen. She stood there motionless as time seemed to stand still for the longest time. Time seemed to slow as Mack raise his gun and aimed it at the man's head. A loud bang echoes and the man fell to this knees, pulling the machete from Addy's abdomen as he did so. Mack caught her in his arms before she had the chance to fall as well.

"Its ok Mack. It'll be ok." Addy said, although it came out as barely a whisper. 

The green grass around them was slowly being stained with red, along with Mack's hands from pressing on the wound trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"God no, no, no, not you Addy..." He started as he held her in his arms. Minutes seemed like second and no time in the world would be long enough for Mack to have Addy here. 

"Addy?" His voice shook as he spoke. He brought a gentle hand up to caress her cheek. "Stay with me. You have to stay with me. Addy? Addy?!" His voice grew from a quiver to a panic within seconds.

She looked at him with glassy eyes. The life fading from her fast. She brought a weak hand up to his mouth to shush him. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. I'm going to see my mom and little brother." She said. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't leave me yet. You can't leave me here. You promised. We promised we wouldn't leave each other." He said trying to bargain with death it felt like.

"It can't be helped." She whispered as her hand fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. I love you..." She said and he hugged her and held her tight.

"I love you too."

He wasn't sure how long it had been when he had said the words. Nor did he know how long it had been since he had been holding her. All he knew is she stopped breathing, and he was afraid to let her go. Because if he did he'd have to see her dead. And Mack didn't want her to be taken from him. Not yet at least. He slowly brought his gun up to her head, hand shaking and trembling, and pulled the trigger one last time before she could turn.

"I love you too, Addy..."


End file.
